Rescue Me
by jillsbkansas
Summary: Snickers story, Sara needs help and guess who is there to provide it? This is based upon Sara and Grissom never being together. Not during any particular CSI season but is after Grave Danger if it was. I do not own any rights to CSI or the characters
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Rescue Me

Chapter 1 –

Sara stood in the locker room emptying some of the contents of her locker into the bag below her.

Sara finished the task and sighed as she looked at her tired reflection in the small mirror in front of her.

Catherine walked in and asked "how are you doing?"

"I need to get home and forget about today." Sara replied and picked up her bag from the bench to walk out.

"I understand, hard day for us all. Take care of yourself." Catherine replied knowing that the case had been particularly hard on Sara and was worried as she watched her walking out of the locker room.

Chapter 2 –

Nick was at home on his day off. He was on his way out this afternoon to meet some friends and relax. He was heading towards the shower when he heard his cell ringing.

"Who is that now? Do they not remember it's my day off?" Nick asked with frustration as he headed back to the ringing work cell. "Oh great" he said as he saw that it was Grissom's name on the display.

"Stokes. What do you.." Nick was interrupted by Grissom.

"Nick, sorry I do not have much time to speak. I need you to head to the hospital ASAP." Grissom replied with urgency and worry in his voice.

"Gris, I am just getting ready to go out. It's my day off remember?" Nick replied knowing what the answer would be, but had to try anyway.

"Nick, it's Sara who is in the hospital and I need you to be there. Everyone else has cases or are at this crime scene." Grissom finally got to the point.

"What happened?" Nick asked with the feeling of bile rising in his throat and sat on the edge of his bed.

"We are not completely sure yet. All I know is Sara was found by a local lying in her empty drive with a bad head injury, possible broken arm and was unconscious. She needs someone there to be there with her. Cath is on her way to collect the evidence, but we need someone to stay with her afterwards. Seen as everyone else is already here, it's your day off and Cath will need to go back to the lab with the evidence, we need you to go." Grissom advised him.

"Well I want to be there with you guys, help you catch whoever did this." Nick replied.

"I know you do, but Sara needs someone with her. Go be there for her." Grissom replied. "Call me with any updates."

"Will do. Same for you." Nick replied and ended the call.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nick jumped into his car and started the engine. The stereo started and he heard Superman by Five For Fighting playing. He drove along listening to the song and it made him think his own life in the last few years and about what could have happened to Sara.

There he was edging slowly towards to recovery from his ordeal, then it was Brass and now Sara. He knows he took on a dangerous job, to save those who cannot be saved and to let the dead speak and find justice. He was not Superman, but all the time he spent helping people, he wanted time to help himself and those closest to him.

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me

I'm more than a bird: I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me

Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see

It may sound absurd: but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed: but won't you conceed  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me

Up, up and away: away from me  
It's all right: You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy: or anything:

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me

It's not easy to be me.

Author's note – Sorry I know adding songs as a chapter is not very creative and this was inspired by a video on a networking site, where someone had added the song to a video of Nick scenes. Thank you to that person. I do not own the rights to this song!! Please do not sue me.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nick arrived at the hospital around 15 minutes later and after parking his car, he headed quickly towards the entrance.

"Can I help you sir?" The receptionist asked when he approached the desk.

"Yes. I am CSI Nick Stokes from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. My colleague Sara Sidle has been brought here" he replied anxiously.

"Okay Mr Stokes. Miss Sidle is currently being assessed. I will ask for someone to come and update you further" the receptionist replied after checking her computer.

"Thank you" Nick replied and after searching for a free seat he sat down.

"Nick, there you are." Catherine stated as she walked towards him and sat down.

"Hey" Nick replied.

"Has anyone given you an update yet?" Catherine asked carefully.

"No. They are going to send someone out. What happened?" Nick asked concerned by the look on Catherine's face.

"Well from the information Gris gave me and the scene, it appears Sara had her car stolen and she was injured in the process or trying to prevent it" Catherine replied with a deep sigh. "I need to go to her room to help collect any evidence" she added as stood up and walked towards the desk and obtained the room details.

Nick remained seated and looked up towards the TV playing to distract himself, but all he could think about is that here again he was in a hospital for an injured member of his team. He got up and walked towards the coffee machine, got a drink and sat back down again, he had a feeling it was going to be a long night. He knew that the doctor would not be long, but he would have to wait for Catherine to finish before he could go and see Sara.

Ten minutes later, Nick looked up as he saw a doctor approach the desk, speak to the receptionist and then approach him.

"Mr Stokes?" the doctor asked. "I am Dr Ryan and I am caring for Miss Sidle."


End file.
